To have an observer experience three-dimensional (3D) vision, a number of prior art technologies has attempted to simulate a stereo vision based upon a pair of two-dimensional (2D) images from a right visual field and a left visual field. These two images are slightly different from each other since they are taken at two closely located points which are substantially identical to a distance between human eyes. Based upon the above pair of images such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei 7-182533, one can experience stereographic vision in a limited visual space in a predetermined direction. In other words, as an observer changes his or her visual field, additional pairs of images must be provided. For example, in order to accommodate 360 degrees of visual space, approximately fifteen pairs or thirty images are necessary. Although a plurality of pairs of the above described images can simulate 3-D vision in wide visual space, one may not necessarily experience natural or smooth 3-D vision as his or her visual field changes from one direction to another. In other words, an observer of the plural images may experience an undesirable jump in the 3-D vision as his or her visual field changes.
In other prior art attempts, wide-angle images from the right and left visual fields have been provided to reduce the above described undesirable jumping effects. For example, superimposed wide-angle images are projected onto a wide screen to simulate 3-D vision for audience with 3-D glasses. Although an observer of such wide-angle images may experience the 3-D vision without the jumping effect, the 3-D experience is still limited within a predetermined wide angle which is generally less than 180 degrees. At the same time, since an observer sees a portion of the wide-angle vision, the images outside a visual field of the observer are unused at any given time. Without the 3-D glasses, a viewing angle is generally limited (A Handbook for TV, Image-Information Engineering, Nov. 30, 1990).
There remain certain improvements in the area of simulating stereographic vision from 2-D images, and the improvements include efficient storage of image data, efficient use of the image data and smooth transitions in a display process. The current invention addresses these improvements.